This application relates to a fan blade platform spacer, and structure receiving a pin to pivotably attach the spacer, wherein the prior art separate bushings are eliminated.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor where it is compressed. The fan also delivers air into a bypass duct. Air from the compressor passes into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Historically, the fan has been driven directly by a turbine rotor. More recently, a gear reduction has been proposed between the turbine rotor and the fan rotor. With this change, the diameter of the fan blades has increased dramatically.
The fan blades may be provided with circumferentially intermediate platforms. The platforms define an airflow path in combination with the blades. The platforms have clevises extending radially inwardly. In the prior art, a pin connects lugs on the fan hub to the clevises to pivotably mount the platform. It is known to include separate metal bushings within apertures in the clevises to support the pin.